A Wedding Gift
by lisa.procter.182
Summary: The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley has finally arrived.


Her red hair was piled high on her head, a simple tiara sat atop. The beautiful white dress sat beautifully on her body, made just for her. Ginny Weasley looked at the woman in the mirror staring back, and tried to find familiar features. If she looked hard enough she could see her brown eyes and her hard jaw line that was so similar to the twins. And yet she was astounded at how beautiful she looked. Eyes swimming, she looked up at her sister-in-law.  
"Fleur, ho-. I mean- Well. How did you do this?"  
"Ah Ginny, you're beauty is already 'zer. I merely en'anced eet," Fleur said with a smile as she looked at Ginny.  
"You've done an amazing job Fleur, really. I'm so impressed," Said her mother dabbing the tears from her eyes.  
"Mrs Weasley, don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up," Hermione said subtly wiping her own eyes. Molly pulled Hermione in a one armed hug.  
"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. You must call me Molly! It could be you next after all," she said tearfully as Hermione smiled self consciously.  
"Are we all decent ladies?" Came a voice from the behind the door.  
"Yes, yes come in Arthur!" exclaimed her mother, rushing to the door and throwing it open. Ginny stood and arranged herself nervously waiting for her father.  
Harry took a deep breath and grinned at Ron. They were heading to the alter that had been set up in the Weasley garden, which had been transformed spectacularly. The two walked in companionable silence, each contemplating the day ahead.  
"Nervous mate?" Ron asked.  
"Well, sort of. I don't want to screw it up to be honest," he replied with a half smile, trying not to show the fear which was threatening to overtake him. Ron stopped walking, a strange look on his face.  
"Harry, how you can possibly be worried about screwing things up. You've known Ginny since you were eleven. She's seen you through all your awkwardness and still, well you know, fancies you. So I wouldn't worry. You know. Not too much," The two stood in an awkward silence, avoiding each other's eyes until, seemingly at the same time, they walked forward and embraced.  
"You've always been like a brother to me Harry, now stop being silly and get in position. It's time to get married."  
Arthur Weasley had never been prouder than at this moment and he realised that his little girl was no longer his. When the door had opened, he only saw Molly's tearful eyes for a moment until Ginny had his attention. Heartbreakingly beautiful he had held back tears and swallowed the lump in his throat as she smiled at him uncertainly.  
"How do I look Daddy?" She had asked him and he couldn't answer, for fear his emotions would get th e better of him. Instead he held out his arm and she moved forward to take it, her dress flowing behind her. She had gripped his arm tight as he bent down to kiss her head, never finding the words to justify her beauty.  
And now the two of them waited for their cue, as Hermione, Fleur and Luna made their way down the aisle in their matching red and gold dresses. Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but before he could open his mouth, her music played.  
She took his arm once again and in that moment he saw her whole life the way it had been, and how it would now change and he wished for only one thing – that she knew the magic he had only found with her mother.  
The reporter covering the marriage of the famous Harry Potter was excited to be there. Although Harry's famous dislike for reporters was no secret, Riley was sure he could restore Mr. Potter's faith. Although the sentiment did not stop him being searched for a quick quotes quill upon his arrival.  
The wedding venue had shocked many when announced, the general consensus being that it would be a place fitting his status. But alas, an unknown back garden had left a few readers disappointed. But Riley had a feeling that Harry would have it no other way.  
The bridesmaids had looked stunning as they walked down the aisle, sporting the colours of Godric Gryffindor, but they were outshone by the bride herself who, at that moment, was the epitome of beauty. Riley turned to look at the groom and was touched, as he always was, by the look of wonder on the grooms face and he was sure no matter how hard he looked, he would not find anyone who looked half as happy as Harry did at that moment.  
Ron watched as his sister walked down the aisle, her arm entwined with their fathers. They both wore identical nervous smiles and while his father nodded at anyone, Ginny only had eyes for Harry. Ron looked at Hermione and perhaps sensing he was watching she caught his eyes and winked and he honestly thought he had never seen her look more beautiful. His mind was made up.  
"Harry!" He whispered urgently. "Harry!"  
"What?" Harry replied out of the side of his mouth, not looking anywhere but Ginny, their eyes locked. Ron panicked as he realised how close they had gotten. He needed to ask now.  
"I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me, today. You know if you don't mind. Please," holding his breath he silently pleaded Harry would say yes. His heart in his throat, Ron watched as his best friend and brother nodded with a smile. Relief and joy spread through his body as his father took Ginny's hand and pressed it into Harry's. He looked at Hermione again as tears filled her eyes, hearing his father whisper "look after her" thinking he had every attention of doing just that.  
There were empty seats the day that Ginny Weasley became Mrs Potter and during the ceremony, Luna Lovegood felt her eyes drawn back to each of them. As the couple spoke their vows, she thought about those who filled those seats, even if they weren't seen. Lily and James Potter would be holding hands, watching their son get married, Lily subtly wiping at her eyes. Sirius Black would watch his Godson, feeling nothing but happiness as he was surrounded by those who were dearest to him. Remus Lupin would look at his wife their son sat between them as they remembered when this was their day. Fred Weasley would watch his sister's wedding with pride, and yet would still make jokes to his twin. Dobby the house elf would sit with Kreacher the pair astounded they were part of the guest list. And the great Albus Dumbledore would delight in the ceremony, watching serenely, a calming presence for everyone.  
And then, as Luna thought about what everyone else would see, she wondered if those who were not here, were in fact there, would things still be the same? Would they all be sat there so calmly not fearing an attack from the dark wizard that had caused so much pain? Luna tried to imagine a life still ruled by fear, and then felt a twinge of guilt as she realised she would not have the wedding any other way. She looked back at the seemingly empty seats and saw Dumbledore wave away her guilt, completely understanding her line of thought.  
She only vaguely heard the 'I do's' but even so clapped along with everyone else as Harry and Ginny Potter kissed. And heart pounded as a loud crack resonated through the air. A beautiful song filled the air as a stunning phoenix soared gracefully down the aisle to land on Harry's shoulder.  
"Fawkes?" She heard Harry say in disbelief and she realised the bird had not been seen since the death of Dumbledore. She looked at the empty chairs once more, knowing only one person could have sent Fawkes to the wedding, and smiling as she listened to the phoenix's song and the gift sent from the grave from those wishing they could be there.


End file.
